The Journal
by Abialla
Summary: This is an extension of my story Through the Planet. Questions have been raised, but she will answer them.
1. μ - εγλ 0000

I grow weary of these Cetra. Although my virus has spread, I can feel them plot against me. They will not last. They are so easily manipulated. I will ensure that my memory lives on, even if they do succeed in ridding me from this tiny Planet. So long as at least one soul remembers me, I will persevere. So with the help of this weak-minded individual I now possess, I will leave in this journal all of my memories in written form so that future generations can never forget. Even if this journal is destroyed, it will only be due to an individual's knowledge of my existence, and thus more will be written of me.

All will remember my name.

Jenova.

I will never be a memory.

I will transcend above the mind and devour all in my wake. For I will return.


	2. ν – εγλ 0002

For over 2000 years have past and my journal still exists. My own writings have nearly disappeared over time, fading from these once white pages. I have taken the minds again of the new species that dominate this Planet. These humans are weaker, but, unfortunately, I've also grown weaker. If not for that scientist's curiosity for the unknown, spreading my cells to his fellow man, I would still be trapped in that crater while the Planet continues to desperately heal the injury I had created. Even after all this time, snow still blankets that land while I sit here in this mansion, plotting my next move. I will seek revenge on this tiny spot in the cosmos. Even if there is nothing left for me consume before journeying to my next destination, so long as this rock rots in my departure, I will be happy. And this time, I have gained a worthy ally. He believes himself to be my son. His loyalty, this powerful human, delights me so. While it is not false that my life allowed him the life he possesses, he still has that scientist and his assistant to thank. As have I. With their help, I can return in full force. But for now, I must bide my time. Reclaim my power. I have been stretched too thin across this planet. My time will come again, and all will rue the day any would dare imprison me.

My son, my love, you will spread my message. You will take this journal and fill its pages with my words. Through you my memory will live on. You are my chosen one. You will avenge my dignity and smite all those who had opposed me. You will become a god. I swear it. Take these humans and make them wish they never had walked upon this Planet's surface. Now love, come to me. Let's take what is rightfully ours.


	3. ν - εγλ 0007

These humans have appeared to be stronger than they seemed. I will not make the same mistake again. My son, my dearest human child, died for me. No, he was murdered, by another human. By one who should have been weaker than him. No, humans are not weak, unless infected by my disease. These 'Sephiroth clones' as the scientist calls them, though it is my cells they possess, will aid me. When the time has come, they will spread my message as well, and ultimately converge to recreate my vision. As of now, however, I remain weak and spread across this planet, but my "son's" strength of will is extraordinary. When he returns from the Lifestream, he will lead these clones. Together, they will aid in the creation of a new body. It will be godlike, just as I have envisioned. This new vessel will be my ultimate return to power while my old body rots in that towering heap of metal people call a home in the middle of wastes. From this new body, created in Sephiroth's image, I will take my revenge. Many would say that time heals all wounds, but it has only strengthened my drive and fed my anger. I had waited 2000 years to return, and I have waited another 5 more. I will continue to wait until my 'son' returns to me, so that I may return in full force, ravaging this Planet that wished to exterminate me.


	4. ν - εγλ 0008

I know not of this creature. She is not human, nor is she Cetra. I have delved into her mind, but much of it is blocked from view. How can one, so physically weak, contain such a fortified mind? Worse yet, my 'son' has an interest in her. He possesses memories of her. I have blocked them from his view as best I could, but as long as she remains in his presence, my hold over him wanes. I will not lose myself, nor my son, to this witch. I will complete my goal and she cannot, will not, change anything...though she is proving persistent in her endeavors. Although her memories remain a stronghold, I did have the luck of managing glimpses in her mind. So long as I wracked her brain with my ruthlessness, some pieces of information will give, though not much. But enough. She had given me the location of the Black Materia, the very key to complete my new vessel. How she knew, I still remain unsure. She had also given me her plans to thwart my attempts at revenge. As long as my hold on Sephiroth's mind remains strong, there is nothing she can do to stop me. I had already once managed to make my son believe her to be dead. Though I know she remains in full health, as does Sephiroth now, I will continue to beat at her mind until she caves, until she snaps. She will break under my pressure.

But first...I must break my dear son's mind, even break his heart if I must. She cannot stay. I will exert all my power left into tightening my grip on his mind. He must leave her, escape her. Until I have fully broken her, she must not be near us.

...he's not breaking...her hold cannot be stronger than mine...

I will not accept defeat, I cannot!

You foolish clone, do not write this!

This is my body...not yours. I forbid you from continuing!

Sephiroth!

What are you doing!?

No! My will is more powerful than yours! No! What is this? Stop!

Your mind is mine! There is nothing you can possibly do to overtake me! None could before! None will now! I am unstoppable!

No! Get away from me! No! NO!

Noooooooooaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!


	5. (blank)

Sephiroth...reunion...

brother...

...

north...crater...

...it happens...

she's gone...

...too weak...

...brother...lives...

..let us...become one...

.

.

.

.

R.E.U.N.I.O.N...


End file.
